


Some things require Experience

by RABNerd28



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/F, Hook-Up, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RABNerd28/pseuds/RABNerd28
Summary: Jester is called down to Avantica's room, unsure what to expect. Well, it was far from what she did expect.
Relationships: Captain Avantika/Jester Lavorre, Fjord/Jester Lavorre (mentioned), Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett (Implied)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29
Collections: Critmas Exchange 2019





	Some things require Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/gifts).



Jester didn't know why she was being called in by Avantica. All she really knew was that it was late and she wanted to break more pencils over the elf's head. She'd heard a door close as she walked towards the Captains quarters, but decided to ignore it since she didn't feel like incurring her wrath if it existed.

She reached the door and gave a rapid knock. "Come in." The newly familiar accent said through the door. Jester turned the knob and swung it open, freezing immediately.

Avantica was standing up from the bed, completely naked. Her tall body slender and sleek. The tattoos and marks of U'kotoa all over her body. She stretched out her long arms to the side grabbing a robe, and placing it on her body. She removed her curly red hair from inside it before tying it around herself.

Jester was used to naked people. She grew up surrounded by prostitutes, and some just occasionally forgot that a child lived at the Chateau as well. She'd seen men and women of various states of undress, to the point where it really didn't have an effect on her. Or at least it shouldn't.

"So lovely of you to join me, Sapphire," Avantica started to walk towards Jester. "I hope I didn't wake you."

Jester shook her head. "No, but Beau will be grumpy in the morning. Your crewmate did wake her. She doesn't like to be woken up.”

Avantica gave a small chuckle. “I’ll have him apologize in the morning.” She leaned sat on the edge of the desk, and pointed her finger, curling it back and beckoning Jester towards her.

Jester debated moving ahead, but let herself walk towards the other woman. She didn’t smile, just walked towards her stone face and uncaring. She ignored that way the woman’s eyes raked over her as she did so.

“Was there a reason you called me in here Captain?” Jester crossed her arms as she stood in front of Avantica, trying to look like Beau did when she looked intimidating.

“Oh sweet little Sapphire, I’ve noticed where your eye lies.” Jester felt herself blush, hating how the woman knew about her crush on Fjord. She always thought that she was subtle, but maybe subtle wasn’t something she should learn from the books and the woman at the Chateau. “They rake over all that skin, look into those eyes. I’m surprised no one’s noticed.”

“People notice.” Just not who I want to, went unsaid but she figured that Avantica could read her very easily. Avantica pushed herself off of the desk, and placed her finger under her chin. Their eyes were now level with each other.

“Would you like me to keep your focus somewhere else for now?”

Jester widened her eyes. Avantica was good a subtle. She should say no, it wouldn’t do her good. This woman clearly had an infatuation with Fjord, might even want to have a romantic relationship with him. But she didn’t want to think about him, didn’t want to think about him. Her mother had told her that sex was a distraction for some people. They found comfort from forgetting the real world for a bit, just focussing on the fantasy in front of them. Jester thought that there didn’t sound like anything better right then and there.

She nodded, and then Avantica’s mouth was on hers. Jester was surprised at first. It was only her second kiss, and she didn’t even know if the first one counted. It was somewhat how she imagined kissing would be, but nothing like it as well. Avantica was quick to work her mouth open, and Jester finally was kissing back. Their tongues worked together when she felt Avantica start to remove her clothes.

Jester had never expected sex to be like how it was. She’d known that it could be bad, her first time would probably messy, but if the partner was experienced, it wouldn’t be. Avantica was clearly very experienced. She had used her mouth on ever part of Jesters body, worked her open with her fingers that brought her to orgasm after orgasm. She used her mouth against her clit, her mouth. The Traveller her mouth! It was nothing like she had ever experienced before.

When it was Jester’s turn to give, she gave very clear instructions, which helped a lot with her inexperience. Encouraged her and called to Uk’otoa when Jester made her come. She wanted to hear her yell again and used her mouth a fingers as much as she could, before Avantica threw her to the bed and gave her another orgasm. She worked her with her mouth and fingers, before Jester passed out on the bed.

She woke up to an empty bed, Avantica pouring a glass of water by the desk, in her robe again. “Not bad.” She drank the glass fully before pouring herself another glass. “I almost wouldn’t have known you were a virgin if you hadn’t told me.” She walked over and handed Jester the glass. Jester downed it quickly.

“My momma gave me some advice during our talks.” Avantica raised looked at her in confusion. “She’s a lady of the night.”

“Ah.” She picked Jester’s clothes off the floor and threw them to her. Jester quickly threw them on and put the water down. “Experience is always better than words.” Jester nodded, she knew that was true at least. Her momma didn’t become the best lay ever by talking. Although for some that might have worked. She walked across the room and opened the door. “You’ll have some experience for your friend when one of you makes a move. She’ll be very lucky.”

Jester turned around to correct her, but she found the door closed behind her. Avantica clearly wasn’t perceptive as she thought. She had a crush on Fjord, no one else.


End file.
